Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33)
The Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33) is a sports coupe featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 4, Choro-Q Works, and Choro-Q Wii. Real life info The Z33 variant of the Fairlady Z was introduced in 2002; it was sold as the 350Z elsewhere in the world beginning in 2002 as a 2003 model. The car was initially offered in a coupe bodystyle. The engine is the 3.5-liter VQ35DE V6 used in models such as the Skyline V35, Altima, Maxima and Pathfinder, but modified slightly, producing 276 hp (Fairlady Z) or 287 hp (350Z) and 274 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 6-speed manual transmission or a 5-speed automatic transmission. This is the first Z model since the original S30 model not to have a turbocharged engine available. In Japan, trim lines for the Fairlady Z included the base model, Version S, Version T, and Version ST. Base and Version S models have cloth seats while Version T and Version ST models have leather seats. Trim lines for the 350Z include the base model, Enthusiast, Performance, Touring, and Track. European models were only available in "Track" trim line, but were badged as a regular 350Z; European models have a rear fog light on the driver's side of the car in place of a second reverse light. The base model came with cloth seats, and lacked features such as power seats, heated seats, cruise control, traction control, or a VLSD. Enthusiast models added cruise control, traction control, and VLSD as standard equipment. Performance models added 18" wheels, rear spoiler, front air dam, and VDC (in lieu of traction control) as standard equipment, with Brembo brakes available. Touring models added heated leather seats with power adjust, xenon headlights as standard equipment, Brembo brakes and GPS were options. The Track model came with the Brembo brakes, 18" wheels, VLSD, rear spoiler, front air dam, and traction control standard, with GPS optional, but has cloth seats. In 2004, a convertible version became available. Fairlady Z convertibles were offered in base and Version T trim lines. 350Z convertible models were offered in Enthusiast and Touring trims, while the European model was offered in the same specs as the coupe. Also in 2004, the Fairlady Z Type E was introduced in order for meet homologation requirements for the Super GT racing series; it has longer bumpers and vents in front of the rear wheels. It was only available with the 6-speed manual transmission. In 2005, the 35th Anniversary model was introduced, featuring 18" cast aluminum alloy wheels, Brembo brakes, front lip spoiler, special badging, and a Bose 6-speaker premium sound system. Manual transmission models featured an updated 3.5-liter VQ35DE engine producing 300 hp and 260 lb/ft of torque, as well as a new CD009 6-speed manual transmission. Exterior color options include Ultra Yellow and Pearl Black. In Europe, some 35th Anniversary models with a ''Gran Turismo 4 ''tie-in were also produced. In mid-2005, the updated engine and manual transmission were added to the Track model. The Grand Touring model was added to the lineup in 2005 as well. In 2006, the Fairlady Z Version ST Type G was introduced, with red leather interior. As for the 350Z, all manual transmission models gained the upgraded VQ35DE engine and CD009 transmission. Bi-xenon headlights, slight revisions to the front fascia, LED rear lights, interior trim changes, and speed-sensitive steering became standard on all models. Steering-wheel radio controls and MP3 compatibility became standard on Touring and Grand Touring models, and satellite radio became available. In 2007, the 3.5-liter VQ35HR V6 (producing 306 hp and 268 lb/ft of torque) replaced the VQ35DE engine. As a result, the hood has a slight bulge to accommodate the new engine's deck height. Bluetooth compatibility became available. The NISMO model replaces the Track model, retaining the Track model's mechanical features, but changes include a NISMO body kit, NISMO wheels, NISMO exhaust, and NISMO suspension. In Japan, a Fairlady Z NISMO Type 380RS was offered, using a detuned version of the 380RS-C racing engine, producing 348 hp and 293 lb/ft of torque. It also featured Brembo brakes, RAYS wheels with Bridgestone Potenza RE-01R tires, and Yamaha dampers. In 2008, the Fairlady Z Type F was offered. It featured premium 3-coat color options, red leather interior and interior trim, fender molding, aluminum kick plate, RAYS forged aluminum wheels with Bridgestone Potenza RE050A tires, power seats, BOSE audio system, VDC, and Brembo bench-rated disc brakes with aluminum caliper piston brake. Buyers of the cars painted in the premium 3-coat colors received an original key holder. Choro-Q HG 4 The Nissan Fairlady Z is body Choro-Q002 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "Evolution of the DNA!" Description (NTSC) "A very cool car." CQHGIV002.jpg CQHGIVR002.jpg Notes * The Racing Paint/Special Paint livery is based off of the Japanese police car livery. In real life, the police force in Tochigi Prefecture in Japan had a NISMO-tuned Fairlady Z in their fleet. * When beginning a new Story mode game, if your select male as your car's gender, the Fairlady Z (Z33) is one of the six cars initially available to select from. Choro-Q Works The Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33) is body number 16 in Choro-Q Works. WDC Q16.png WRC Q16.png WGC Q16.png Notes * The Racing Paint variant is similar to the Racing Paint variant from Choro-Q HG 4, but with Kanji characters added on the top-left corner of the hood. Choro-Q Wii The Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33) is body 09 in both the English and Japanese versions of Choro-Q Wii. Description (English versions) "It's a sports-car lover's dream." CWEU09.jpg CWEUSP09.jpg CWJSP09.jpg Notes * The Special Paint livery is based off of the #3 Yellow Hat Hasemi Motorsport Fairlady Z that competed in the GT500 class of the 2006 Super GT racing series. Unlike previous Racing Paint/Special Paint liveries that were based off of real ones, the livery uses the actual sponsor logos instead of replacing them with made-up names/logos, as Takara received permission to use the Yellow Hat name and logo in the Japanese version of the game. * In the English version, all Yellow Hat likenesses were replaced with "Green Hat" logos, using a generic font rather than the Yellow Hat font. Also, the Yellow Hat "Hat" logo on the hood is replaced with an additional Tomica logo. This made be due to the fact that most of Yellow Hat car accessory shop locations are in Asia (primarily in Japan, but also in India, Saudi Arabia, and the United Arab Emirates) and the brand is not well known in other regions of the world, or due to copyright/censorship issues. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q Works * Choro-Q Wii Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles